


CAKE BY THE OCEAN

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cake by the ocean!, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Shameless Innuendos, Teasing, happy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a well-deserved vacation. They are on their first steps of their relationship and are still getting to know each other.But their mutual pull is powerful! Will they be able not to give up to the temptarion? Do they even want to? ;-)





	1. Getting to know you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearless_colors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_colors/gifts).



> Hi loves! I promised to some naughty friends to write this silly little fic about Malec on the beach, inspired, of course, by the song "Cake by the ocean" and that priceless interview to Matt and Harry in which Matt didn't know what "that" meant. Apparently. Who know, with that little tease ;-) Bless them both!
> 
> This was supposed to be an one-shot fic, but I find it better to give you all small doses ;-)
> 
> If your response is encouraging enough, I will post another chapter. Or two more. Who knows? :-)))
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful parabatai @fearless_colors for being my beta. She did a splendid job polishing my text! 
> 
> Enjoy!

At last. After all that fighting demons, Clave and prejudices… After an almost war to get that damned stupid blond back (what was his name again? Jack? Jared?), Alec and Magnus were on a vacation.

Of course Alec would have never accepted, hadn't he known his parabatai was safe and sound; apart from some cuts and bruises. But you can't defeat a horde of demons and your fake-father and come out completely clean.

Magnus portaled them to one of his favorite places: the Maldives Islands, where he owned a cabin with a private beach.

Well, in fact, the cabin was a one-storey large house, with log-looking walls and a huge crystal wall facing the ocean.

The younger man was speechless, staring at the blue immensity of the sea. Magnus was amazed at how such a grown man, living in New York all his life, was so ignorant about the world.

It was part of his charm, actually. Magnus smiled to himself. He could teach Alec so much. About so many things!

But not now. This was a time to get to know each other. To learn about what they like or what they don't. To find out if that connection they had felt was just a spark, or could it grow into something more permanent.

And all of it, without Alec freaking out.

Not a small feat.

Their luggage appeared magically in their bedroom, their clothes immediately hung in the wardrobe and neatly folded in the chest of drawers.

Alec lifted his left eyebrow, the one with a little scar that Magnus was dying to know how it got there.

"Only one bedroom, Magnus? You forgot to tell me that your cabin only have one bedroom?"

"Oh, well, you know, I've been awfully distracted, what with the invasion of demons and the rescue of your parabatai and planning our first date…"

Alec chuckled.

"Are you comparing our first date with fighting demons?"

"Oh, not at all, darling. Our first date gave more headaches than burning my cousins' asses, I assure you."

Alec circled Magnus' waist with his arms and gave him a peck on his lips. Magnus groaned when his boyfriend pulled slightly apart.

"But everything went well at the end," the Shadowhunter breathed over Magnus' mouth.

"Mmmm. More than well. I seem to recall how you whined when I kissed you on my balcony."

"I didn't! I'm still wondering if you put some drug in my drink."

"The only drug you had that night was on my lips, darling", Magnus grinned, getting on tiptoes to reach Alec's mouth again. "And that will be the only one you'll have during this vacation. If you get carried away, you won't be able to blame it on any chemical substance, I assure you."

The taller man straightened his back, leaving a frustrated Magnus brushing his chin with his pouty lips.

"But Magnus… ," he stuttered, his ears turning alarmingly red. "I'm not sure… I mean… You don't want… or maybe you do?"

Magnus pressed a finger against Alec's lips, silencing him.

"I know, darling. All I'm asking is… for you to keep your options open. Don't deny yourself anything beforehand, will you? And besides, this bed is big enough for a whole army. We both could use it without even touching each other."

Alec considered that for a moment, and then nodded once, grateful at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

"All right!" Magnus cried contentedly. "Time for a swim!"

Alec let Magnus go and looked around the bedroom.

"Which drawer did you put my swimming suit in?"

"Do we really need those? The beach is mine. Nobody will see us," Magnus said, smiling wickedly. Alec gave him his most unimpressed look.

"Ok, ok, darling. I don't know, I just sent the clothes to the wardrobe but didn't pay attention to where exactly they went."

It took them some minutes, but Magnus found his electric pink swimming suit (so small that Alec choked on his own saliva when he saw him wearing them), and Alec his more modest black one.

"Do you want to eat something first?" Magnus asked, cheekily ogling his boyfriend before the aforementioned hid his wonderful torso under a hideous green t-shirt. "The sun is setting now. I hate time zones. I never keep track of the hour when I portal."

Alec mentally checked his stomach status.

"Not now, thanks".

"All right, darling. Maybe after our bath we could eat a bit of cake. On the beach. Wouldn't you like it? We could have some cake by the ocean." He giggled.

"What's gotten into you all with that thing about the cake and the ocean? Izzy also mentioned something like that…"

Alec looked at his boyfriend as if he was somewhat nuts. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, giggling? But then again, he was getting used to Magnus' eccentricities.

And he loved him for that too.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, while following his boyfriend outside.

He had said it, though in his mind.

He loved Magnus.

It wasn't just a crush. A passing lust. A fleeting infatuation.

Through all the denials, the horrible things he said to the other man, the way he avoided his touch, afraid of his walls crumbling down just by a single caress.

He loved Magnus, and that was a fact.

But…

Did Magnus love him? Of course he liked him, he had showed him his predilection time after time. But Alec was such an insignificant person. A Shadowhunter, in addition, opposed to all that Magnus believed in. A failure of a son.

Then, just a look at Magnus, who was staring at him as if he was the most precious creature in the world, and Alec's doubts disappeared.

The young man couldn't know if Magnus loved him. But he could fool himself in thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would, some day.

Meanwhile, he took Magnus' offered hand and followed him to the beach.

  


***

 

There were many advantages at having a warlock as a boyfriend, Alec thought.

First, the trips were fast and uneventful, thanks to the portals.

Second, they didn't need to worry about the food. Though Alec was a bit concerned about the origin of said food, but Magnus had assured him it wasn't stolen. Alec would have to believe him.

And third, the setting.

The beach was amazing. A long stretch of white sand, palm trees and green-bluish water.

A couple of comfortable-looking deck chairs and a low wooden table just at the beginning of the beach, facing the ocean.

And a gorgeous warlock looking at Alec with adoration, their hands joined.

That was the best of all, the young man thought. He wished he could express his feelings as freely as Magnus'.

"Catch me if you can!" Magnus let go Alec's hand and ran towards the sea.

Alec scoffed. He was a Shadowhunter, for Raziel's sake. He could catch Magnus even without trying.

And he did, just as Magnus was stepping into the water.

With Alec's momentum, they both fell in the sea, laughing like children.

Spitting salty water, Magnus reappeared over the surface of the sea, grinning maniacally. Watching Alec behaving with such freedom and joy was priceless. They splashed each other. They chased each other.

The warlock and the Shadowhunter. Forgetting age and status.

Eventually, Magnus surrendered in Alec's arms, too tired to keep running from his grip. Or maybe the truth was that he didn't want to run anymore. He needed Alec's strong arms around his body.

So he let the younger man hold him tight, laughing like a child with his prize. Magnus doubted Alec had played that much when he had been a child. But then again, Magnus himself hadn't had a happy childhood. Who was he to ruin Alec's playfulness. So… back to reality. And reality meant a happy, smiling boyfriend.

"Fine, now you got me. What are you planning to do with me?" he asked coyly.

Alec froze. He hadn't planned anything. He seemed content just by having Magnus in his arms. His smile faded as he took in Magnus' features; his dark hair, plastered to his scalp lacking his usual glitter. his eyes, so dark and sparkling under the bright sunlight, his mouth, so kissable.

Yes, so kissable.

It wasn't Alec's fault, he couldn't help himself. With the water reaching their stomachs, they could pretend they were naked in the sea. Alec felt Magnus' warmth battling with the coolness of the ocean. He felt his boyfriend's heart, beating wildly just because Alec was hugging him. He felt the soft caresses Magnus was treating Alec's back with, slowly tracking the runes and old scars with the tip of his fingers.

Which was most alarming. He could feel himself going painfully hard under those simple touches.

And there was no way Magnus couldn't have noticed it, being their bodies almost glued to each other.

That was the reason for Magnus' naughty smirk, of course.

"Is there anything you want, Alexander?" he purred, nuzzling at his boyfriend's jaw.

During his first and only date, Alec had found that this particular tone of Magnus' voice did something strange to his insides. As if they melted and jumped and whirled at the same time. Which didn't have any sense at all, but it was how he felt.

And the most important effect was that it shut Alec's mind. All his doubts, all his qualms, all his fears.

On top of all, Magnus seemed to know it. It could be due to his long years, or his extensive experience, or his demon blood. He knew he could undo Alec.

So he swung his hips slightly, rubbing himself against Alec, his tongue licking delicately the path from Alec's chin to the perfect shell of his ear. The young man's breath hitched, grabbing the warlock's lower back with force. Magnus grinned.

"Oh, yes, there definitely IS something you want. Or should I say… you need?"

"Magnus, I…" Alec sputtered, blushing, but not moving an inch apart. "I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"Yes, darling, you do know." Magnus placed a soft kiss on his deflecting rune. "You know you want me. As much as I want you."

"You… you want me?" the young man repeated, his voice full of doubt.

"In case you didn't notice that first date we had, when I kissed you senseless and you rutted against me like the wild angel you are," Magnus kissed his way towards Alec's ear again, feeling the heat of his blushing on his own lips. "You wouldn't think I get this hard without wanting you, would you?" and at the same time that he bit Alec's earlobe, Magnus took his boyfriend's hand and put it over his groin.

Alec did the next move by himself.

Oh, yes, Alec wanted Magnus. So very much, the older man thought with an inner smile, feeling the clumsy touch of Alec on his shaft.

Magnus was a man of words. He could persuade the Devil himself (actually, he had already done it several times.) But right now his mouth was otherwise occupied with leaving hickeys on Alec's long beautiful neck, his boyfriend unconsciously moaning in such a lovely manner.

So he chose to show him.

He took Alec's cock with his free hand, the one that wasn’t groping Alec's butt, and he started stroking him over the swimming suit. Slowly. Leisurely. Teasingly.

Alec whined. Magnus grinned over his skin, and sucked more forcefully. The skin under Alec's ear would sport a handsome bruise soon. Then, he moved his lips down his boyfriend's jaw, leaving a path of wet  
kisses, until he reached that plush mouth that had haunted the warlock's dreams for weeks.

Magnus could never have enough of Alec's mouth. That wide, juicy, pink mouth. He grabbed Alec's neck and pushed him down for a better angle. For the right way to ravish that mouth. Pity a human body doesn't have more than two hands. He had to let go of Alec's butt to reach his neck but, hey, one must do with what Mother Nature has provided.

And what Mother Nature hadn't provided, Magnus' experience could make up for. He ravished Alec's mouth with his own, and Alec's cock with his hand, pulling and pumping him until the young man felt his knees bobbling and needed his boyfriend's help to keep on his feet.

Magnus loved the sounds Alec uttered when he was being ravished. That night on his balcony, the older man had to stop because he knew Alec wouldn't have been comfortable doing anything more adventurous… But oh, Alec had moaned so beautifully when their cocks rubbed together through their trousers!

There was no stopping now. Alec came on Magnus' hand in a short time, hiding his burning face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, his hands gripping Magnus' shoulder blades so hard that they'd bruise, while the warlock held him tight until his climax subsided.

"You did so good, Alec", he said, his voice pure silk, his lips on Alec's temple so soft and warm. "You are splendid, my dear."

"No I'm not," Alec's muffled voice was low and sad. "I didn't last… I don't know anything… You won't want me if…"

"Don't say another word, Alexander! All I see is my gorgeous boyfriend highly excited by my touch. And that, my precious, is all I could ask for," he finished with a kiss on his temple, caressing Alec's hair with his clean hand.

Alec relaxed a bit.

"What good have I done to get you?" he murmured with a soft smile.

"That's exactly what I've been asking myself since the day of your non-wedding!" Magnus said with a flourish of his hand. "Come now, I want to feed you. Because if you want to put that legendary Shadowhunter strength and stamina to the test, you'll need food. A huge amount of food!"

He started to pull Alec from his hand and out of the sea, but he stopped in his tracks.

"Unless… unless you do want to do it," he turned to his boyfriend, his voice and eyes full of doubt.

Not many times one could see the High Warlock of Brooklyn unsure. Alec felt his heart overflowing with tenderness. And, why not say it, his penis twitched again at the prospect. Not even the cold water could get the little devil down.

"I think I... I would like to keep my options open," he smiled, his eyes fixed on the warlock’s warm eyes, his thumb rubbing delicately the soft skin of his hand.

The world lighted up with Magnus' grin.

"Perfect! What do you want for dinner? Italian? Indonesian? That would be appropriate, given how close we are to that lovely country."

Alec smiled at his infectious joy.

  


*******

 

Alec was lying on his deck chair, a Manhattan cocktail in his hand, his belly full of Indonesian food, and the best boyfriend in the world by his side.

They were admiring the setting sun over the non-ending plain of the ocean, its waters reflecting the reddish light, turning their view into shades of flames.

They were happy. Also, Alec was a bit nervous.

That was a lie, actually. He was tremendously nervous.

Because at some point, he and Magnus would head into the house.

And he had promised Magnus that he would _keep his options open_.

And probably Magnus was expecting him to keep another part of his body open for him.

Which Alec was more than willing, and terrified at the same time.

What if he couldn't bear it? Of course he was a Shadowhunter, he was used to bear a lot of pain.

But this kind of pain was intimately different. And it was mixed with his terror of disappointing Magnus.

"Stop," his boyfriend said without looking away from the sea, his voice sweet.

"What?" Alec jolted.

"Stop overthinking. If you don't want to have sex tonight, you just have to say it." And now he looked at his young boyfriend, smiling softly. "I won't be upset, darling. All I want for you is to enjoy our time together and be comfortable. If that means we don't get naughty… That poor cup doesn't need to suffer for it," he winked at Alec, gesturing to the foot of the cup Alec was holding so tightly.

Alec felt his face burn, and he set the cup on the table.

"No, I… I'd really like to… ahem… do… or try…"

Magnus could have laughed at his boyfriend's inability of talking about sex. But he didn't.

Alec had never looked more adorable. Edible, in fact.

Magnus left his own drink on the table, stood up and straddled Alec's lap.

"What is it exactly what you want to do… or try, Alexander?" His finger traced Alec's jaw, dipping it into the neck of his t-shirt, while his other hand sneaked up under the cloth. That ugly green t-shirt needed to disappear from the face of the Earth, really.

Magnus delighted in touching Alec's abs. On feeling the tickle of his chest hair. The hardness of his pecs.  


If his boyfriend wasn't so self-conscious, he would attack him right there. But he was sure Alec would object.

Even if they had the beach for themselves.

Alec closed his eyes, relishing in Magnus' touch as much as Magnus did. He didn't open them when the older man began to nibble at his chin.

"So, hum, Alexander," Magnus murmured between nips, putting his theory to the test. "Do you feel too adventurous to stay here?"

At that Alec opened his enormously hazel eyes widely.

"Here? You mean…?" he swallowed.

"No one can see us. We're alone." Magnus focused on his pulse point, making Alec groan.

"But… here…"

Magnus suppressed a sigh and straightened his back. Theory proven. He stood up and reached out to him.

"You are right. For your first time, we need you to be at your most comfortable. Let's go to bed. If you wish, of course."

Alec's hand moved of its own accord. He grabbed the other man's without a single doubt and got up.

Getting another bright smile from his boyfriend as an award.

The bedroom was lit entirely with a hundred aromatic candles, their soft trembling light giving the place an unreal ambiance, their scent flooding the lovers' senses. The sound of the ocean, soothing and fresh, the best soundtrack for their first time together.

They undressed each other slowly. Not that they had much clothing on them, to begin with. But they enjoyed the act of taking each other's clothes off, revealing skin, taut muscles, flaws and everything, until nothing else hid the beauty of their bodies, the nakedness of their souls.

There was awe in the way Alec stared at Magnus' wonderful body. He had never believed he could see, nor touch, such a marvel in flesh.

And he had never thought someone would ever look at him as if he himself was something worthy to be admired. Not by a long shot. Not how Magnus looked at his naked, excited body. Not how Magnus looked at his bared soul, with those dark, penetrant eyes.

The warlock took Alec's hand and guided him gently towards the bed.

"Hum… how do you want me?" Alec asked, suddenly shy again.

Magnus smiled and made him lay on his back, over the pillows.

"I want you in every possible way, Alexander. But right now," he took some items from the nightstand and kneeled next to Alec on the mattress, "I want you to coat your fingers with this."

Alec stared at the small bottle of lube.

"Do you want me to…? Magnus, I can't, I wouldn't know...!"

"Shhh. Just do it, darling, and let me do."

Alec's hands trembled. Because if the sight of a very naked Magnus wasn't enough to drive him wild (how could Magnus think that Alec could… accommodate… all that!), the thought of being INSIDE Magnus was still even crazier.

Alec knew he wouldn't last half a minute, giving his state. And he would hate to disappoint his boyfriend.  


Boyfriend. Magnus was his boyfriend. He could say it aloud at last. Magnus liked him enough, wanted him enough, trusted him enough.

Alec could do it.

So he complied and coated three (really? Three?) of his fingers with that clear and oily substance, as Magnus had asked.

His boyfriend, eyes un-glamoured like he knew Alec loved, since that only but eventful date that ended with them kissing and rutting like wild needful beings, and Magnus forgot to hide his mark, and Alec got entranced by it. So entranced that Magnus was able to unbutton his shirt and taste for the first time those wonderful pecs he had glimpsed that day at the Institute, when he was summoned to check that dead forsaken creature.

Now he straddled Alec and was kissing those same pecs, teasing his boyfriend's nipples with his lips and tongue.

"Ma… Magnus… nnngghh… I can't… nngghh," Alec muttered, eyes glazed, grabbing at Magnus' bicep, trying not to use his oily hand but damn. It was hard to remember, really, when your nipples were being eaten by such an experienced man.

"I love when you lose your capacity to speak, Alexander!" Magnus grinned, looking quite proud of himself. "Now that you are ready, darling, I want to show you what I'm going to do to you in a few moments. Keep looking at my eyes, dearest."

Alec fixed his clouded eyes on Magnus' deep brown eyes, losing himself in all that warmth.

He took Alec's hand and guided it towards his own butt. "I'm going to rub your hole with one finger." He made Alec's finger to rub his anus. "Yes, mmm, exactly like this." Alec quickly got the knick of the move. "Mmm, that's fine, Alexander. Then I'm going to enter you with that same finger. Come on, darling, show me how I'm going to finger you!"

Alec put his finger tentatively inside Magnus, earning a soft moan from the older man.

"That's it. Nngghh. I may… nngghh. Alexander!" Magnus was surprised when he felt a second finger entering him.

Alec was getting bold. Good.

"What else are you going to do me?" Alec asked with husked voice.

"I'll look for your… ah… your… nngghh. Let me guide you." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand by his wrist, quite tremulously at that, and moved it so that the fingers could find their way to his prostate. "That… ahh…"

"I love when you lose your capacity to speak," Alec murmured, earning a surprised look from his boyfriend and a light smack on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't… nngghh … mock a man when you have… nngghh… your fingers buried in his ass and… nngghh… touching his prostate… ahhh."

"I wouldn't dare!" Alec mused, holding him by his neck and dragging him for a kiss.

And inserting then a third finger in Magnus.

Because, really, what was the point of having three fingers coated in lube if not for that?

Magnus had to break the kiss and make Alec, reluctantly, take his fingers out of his hole.

"Now, darling," he breathed, incapable of much more." Now you know what I'm going to do to you. Is that all right?"

Alec nodded briskly. He wasn't capable of speaking either.

"And after that, if you still feel adventurous, we can go all the way," Magnus added, brushing his lips over his boyfriend's.

Alec swallowed hard and nodded again. Quite enthusiastically, in fact.

"Good." Magnus felt now more himself.

He made Alec lay a bit more horizontally, setting a cushion under his waist, and made a wipe magically appear for him to clean his fingers.

"You'll be more comfortable, trust me." he told his lover, noticing his surprised look.

Alec sighed and rested his head on the pillow.

He took the lube and proceeded to repeat Alec's movements from moments before.

Alec watched him nervously, and quite excited, truth to be told, according to what his penis was showing.

"Oh, darling!" Magnus saw that and smiled. He bent forward and kissed the tip of Alec's trembling cock, and licked a stripe over its length. Making it bobble a bit more, and making his owner groan almost in pain, his eyes staring open wide at the warlock. "Not now, my beautiful prince! Today all my kisses will be dedicated to your king."

Alec stared at him, agape.

"Did you just call my penis _beautiful prince_?"

Magnus smirked and kissed him lightly in the lips.

"And you are the king, yes." He searched in his lover's eyes a hint of disgust. He had just kissed his _prince_ , at any rate. Alec could not like it.

But Alec just pulled him close and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues dance that sensual dance they were learning yet, so new was still their relationship.

"Stop playing with the prince, and start paying attention to the king then!" Alec ordered when they finally parted, breathless.

Magnus grinned. He was loving that bossy facet of Alec. Even more, because Alec didn't seem aware of being bossy.

"As you wish, your Majesty."

Magnus kissed him again, and moved his lips from his lips to his roughly fuzzy chin to his jaw to his ear. All the way leaving trails of open-mouthed kisses that made Alec squirm under him. The warlock sucked at his boyfriend's pulse point, making him tremble again, and took advantage of his distraction to brush his perineum with his thumb.

Alec jolted.

"Shhhh. Relax, darling," Magnus shushed him, repeating the movement, letting him get used to the sensation.

Alec had closed his big, beautiful hazel eyes and was breathing deeply, trying to calm down his wild heart.  
_They hadn't even started the fingering yet, and he was about to lose it._

Magnus lifted his left hand and swept it over his boyfriend’s torso, a trail of blue sparks floating from his fingertips. Alec felt calmer immediately. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus looking at him with a tender gaze.

"The perks of having a warlock as a boyfriend!" He winked, and raked his nails over Alec's pulsing member.

Alec smiled softly, his chest full of a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the fact that his boyfriend was doing naughty things to his cock.

Like enveloping with his ringed fingers, the cold of the metal a harsh contrast to the feverish status of the said cock. Like moving that hand up and down the erected pole, while Magnus sucked again over Alec's neck vein, just next to his deflecting rune, lest this one didn't cover the love bruise.

Alec was in shambles, at this point. When his lover grabbed the base of his cock and pulled lightly, his abs moved by their own device and he almost sat up in shock, his head knocking on Magnus'.

"Ouch!" The warlock cried, pressing his forehead with his hand and sending a minimum of magic into the bump, and repeating the process on Alec's. "Now, now, darling. Are you hurt?"

Alec lay down again, his face red of embarrassment, and shook his head.

"Hey, Alexander, we can stop here if you want," Magnus offered, pressing a light kiss on his boyfriend's temple.

Alec held him there, incapable of looking him in the eyes.

"What's up, dearest?" Magnus inquired.

Alec shook his head again.

"Alexander, stop behaving like a child and start behaving like the wonderful man you are," Magnus ordered him, with a voice tender but firm. Alec lifted his eyes bashfully. "Answer me, darling." The warlock's tone was softer now, his lips smiling encouragingly.

"It's just that… I just hurt you, Magnus! I'm so clumsy that I can't even…" He covered his face with his large, capable hands, mortified, his hard-on subdued.

Magnus sighed, and straddled him. He pulled those hands away of Alec's face and set them on his own ass.

"That is the proper place for your hands now, Alexander." He leant in and kissed him, letting his young boyfriend accept his kiss at his own pace; opening his mouth when he felt he needed to suck on Magnus' tongue, grabbing his bottom lip with his teeth and pulling it lightly.

Pressing Magnus' butt against his own body, avid for their contact.

His hips undulating under the warlock was one of the most extraordinary experiences Alec had ever had. The warmth of his body, his vitality, his tenderness, his patience, everything flowed from his tanned body to his lover's.

Alec didn't know if Magnus could ever love him, but it sure felt like it.

"Darling," Magnus asked, with a naughty smile, nipping at Alec's chin, feeling him more at ease now. "Is it all right if I keep kissing you… but not on your mouth?"

Well, actually, calling Alec's current state 'at ease' wasn't exactly right. His cock was, again, painfully and proudly erect.

"Ugh, Magnus!" The young Shadowhunter grunted, covering his eyes with the back of one hand. "Don't ask me those things!"

"Which things, my king?" Magnus didn't wait for his answer and his lips started their travel downwards. "If I can kiss your nipples, maybe?"

And he kissed them, left nipple, right one. Both as hard as rosy marbles, but much warmer, and more reactive to the warlock's sinful tongue.

"Magn… ugh…. Please!"

"I guess this is ok then," the older man said, sitting up and pinching both fleshy marbles with the tips of his fingers. He knew what Alec's reaction would be, and wanted to be out of the line of danger.

Alec was about to bounce up again at once, his senses overloaded with pleasure.

Which was something that Alec was definitely NOT used to.

"Do you like that, Alexander?" Magnus wasn't looking at him, but watching how his fingers grazed the smatter of hair that covered Alec's broad chest. His young lover could just hum, not trusting his voice. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and to think that I didn't like chest hair before I met you!" He tsked at himself.

He bent on his waist and nuzzled on that hair, feeling the tickle on his nose, on his cheeks.

"And now I could spend my days just playing with it!" he finished his thought aloud, with a last kiss on Alec's solar plexus.

"Magnus, could you just… mmm… stop mocking me?" the Shadowhunter begged him, his face red again. From the exertion or the embarrassment, he couldn't tell.

Magnus lifted his head, his lips red and wet from kissing, and smirked.

"My dear, I may joke about many things, I may tease you about soooo many things. But I will never mock you about how wonderful you are. Or about how marvelous it is to have your body in my hands and mouth."

And he proved it by scooting down a bit and taking a mouthful of Alec's side between his teeth.

"Ah! Magnus!" Alec cried in shock, and looked at the warlock as if he had gone crazy. "Are you trying to fuck me or to eat me?"

The older man grinned devilishly at the words used by his usually calm, well-spoken, shy Shadowhunter.

"Oh, dearest, I'm not trying anything. I'm going to do all that and much more!"

Alec was suddenly aware of what he had just said and, if it was possible, blushed even harder.

"The things you make me say…" he groaned.

"The things you make me do…" Magnus murmured over his navel, dipping his tongue in the small hole.

Alec trembled, and his hand flew to his lover's scalp, not knowing whether pull from his hair or push it down. He did both, one with each hand.

Magnus lifted his head again and looked at him. Alec had squeezed his eyes, his white teeth were biting his lips so hard that Magnus was afraid he could hurt himself. His breathing was erratic and hitched. His hair absolutely disheveled, he must have messed with it at some point.

He was gorgeous.

_And all mine, Magnus thought._

It was quite a pride, to unravel like this such a powerful, driven, contained warrior.

It was an honor to set on fire this hot, lovely, insecure man. For his first time. Forever, if it Magnus had any say in the matter.

The warlock straightened and kissed him softly on his cheek. Alec opened his eyes to find green-yellow cat eyes boring into his. On any other warlock, they would have been impressive. On Magnus' face, they were mesmerizing.

He pulled him for a kiss; just because he had been too many minutes without one, and Magnus' kisses were kind of addictive.

Magnus was happily willing to give him his dose, burying his fingers in that mane of black hair that complimented so perfectly the pale skin of his boyfriend. Alec hugged him hard, one arm on the warlock's back, the other on his waist. Keeping them flushed. Keeping them together.

At last Magnus broke the kiss and said, smiling fondly,

"Alexander, as much as I like having you as a second skin, we won't get any more adventurous if you don't loosen your grip."

Alec let him go at once. Magnus kneeled then next to him.

"Now, darling, I'm going to try what your long, wicked fingers did a while ago. Do you think you are ready?"

Alec raked his eyes through the ripped body of his boyfriend.

_His boyfriend._

Who faced a whole congregation of bigoted Shadowhunters to prevent him from doing the biggest mistake of his life, at the risk of being rejected and mocked for the rest of his immortal life.

Who never gave up on him.

Who was being so patient.

Who looked at him as no one had ever looked.

Alec threw his doubts for the window and smiled at his boyfriend.

_His boyfriend._

"More than ever." He answered.

  


********


	2. A new kind of fever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has decided to keep his mind (and body) open to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves! I bet that most of you have already forgotten about this little, playful story. Sorry for not updating in so long, but many other fics come to my mind constantly and I just need to write them.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta-ed because I wanted to gift it to my dearest fearless_colors, who corrected my many mistakes in chapter 1. Sorry for the probably lots of them in this one!
> 
> I hope you still like this short silly thing though. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Alec knew what Magnus was going to do. He had just done it to him a moment ago, by the Angel!

But the warlock's lips sucking the tip of his cock so lightly made it really difficult to remember. The electric-wise pulses he felt all over his body could have fooled an experimented doctor into believing that Alec had a dangerous fever.

And in some way, it was true.

A fever called Magnus Bane.

More formidable than any other existing fever.

More irresistible that any other existing fever.

Alec swiped his sweating forehead with the back of his hand.

The other hand was buried in Magnus' glossy hair. Magnus' glossy mouth was setting a trail of sucking kisses all over Alec's member, while his index finger danced around Alec's entrance, slippery and cold, in sheer contrast with Alec's burning skin.

"I thought…" he mumbled, his voice barely a shred of sound, "that you weren't going to pay attention to the prince today."

Magnus' lips formed a rounded O and took half of the prince's length inside, his eyes burning with mischief. Then he dragged that wicked O over the sensitive shaft, delighting in Alec's prolonged moan, and let it go with a popping sound.

He glanced up, to find Alec thrashing his head on the pillow, his ragged breath coming in puffs from his bitten lips.

"This," Magnus smirked happily, "is a sight that I would want engraved on the inside of my eyelids."

"What?" Alec tried to lift his messy head and watch him, but his eyes refused to cooperate properly.

"Nothing, my king." The warlock grinned. "I just thought that maybe playing a bit with the prince, and getting the carriage ready, it would help with your Majesty stiffness. But,"  he looked at Alec's groin, "I'm afraid that all I achieved was to make your Majesty even more stiff." He gave his boyfriend's shaft a soft pat with a finger.

Even in his dazed state, Alec couldn't but laugh. Breathless, hoarsely, but he laughed, free and unencumbered.

There wasn't a more beautiful sound in the world, Magnus thought. He crept over Alec's body to kiss him in demonstration and distraction, and reveled in Alec's moans when he inserted the tip of his finger.

"Is it ok, darling?"

Alec nodded frantically, his eyes shut. Magnus stared at him, trying to read signs of hurt or discomfort. But all he saw was his boyfriend focused on the sensations.

"Keep going…"

"At your command." The warlock began to crawl down again, his tongue playing with every bit of flesh he passed over.

"Wait!" Alec exclaimed, jutting his head upwards.

Magnus froze.

"What is it, darling?"

"Did you say anything about a carriage?" The younger man frowned in confusion.

Magnus relaxed and smiled, tauntingly. His hand sneaked between Alec's thighs again and caressed his balls.

"I did. I'm glad your mind can still be able to grasp" he gripped softly both bulbs with that same hand, " what I comes from my mouth." He licked his lips.

Alec groaned at the sight, touch and words, letting his head fall on the pillow, his eyes closing by their own will.

"I can…" He tried to say, "keep up… with…" But then Magnus twisted his hand just a little bit, and Alec's next sounds were but meaningless noises.

"You were saying, dear?" Magnus smiled innocently. And he yanked a tad from the twin balls.

Alec wanted to cry. He had never felt that mixture of pleasure and the tiniest pang of pain.

"Stop teasing. Magnus, please!" He wasn't sure whether he could bear it any longer. The volcano inside his cock felt as if it was about to erupt.

"Where's the fun in stopping?" His boyfriend grinned. "Besides, I want you fully ready for the carriage to hold his passenger."

Alec blinked, his mind in complete disarray. Exactly like his breath and his heart rate. He tried to fix his gaze on the ceiling fan, over the bed, and gain so some kind of control of his state.

"What… are you… talking… about?" He muttered. Good. A slow wording would make him find his focus.

Magnus settled between his legs, his hand still rubbing Alec's jewels of the family as if he wished to polish them.

Meanwhile, his other hand's fingers got magically lubed and began working on Alec's shaft.

Alec's focus and control went out of the windows and ran for cover.

"Yes, my king, relax and enjoy." Magnus' velvety voice swept over his body like a second skin.

Alec mumbled something.

"I don't understand you, dear." Magnus encouraged him, his hand leaving Alec's balls and teasing his back entrance again. "I guess I just made you lose your way with words again." He smirked proudly.

"I said," Alec cried, "that the carriage is ready! Go on there! Now!"

Magnus arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" And he plunged a finger inside his boyfriend.

And he earned a pretty moan from Alec.

He moved it in and out, at different paces, learning from Alec's sounds and facial expressions what, how and when he liked it.

_What would happen if there were two fingers inside?_

Magnus tried. Alec shredded the sheet with a pull from his powerful arm, his strong body trembling in need of the pleasure that his boyfriend's fingers were bringing in him.

Magnus bit his lip to hide his grin. But oh, what a marvelous sight.

Alec, undone.

_Three fingers could be excessive…_

"Another one…" The young Shadowhunter mused, a hint of demand in his hoarse voice. "Like I did."

Magnus felt a surge of heat through his veins.

He liked demanding Alec.

Oh, yes.

He liked it very much.

"Just tell me if it's too much, darling." He could barely utter.

He complied, slowly scissoring him to get him used to the new feeling.

"How is that going, dear?" The warlock asked, his own desire pouring from every one of his pores, his pheromones hiking Alec's sensitive reaction.

The pulsing beat in Alec's cock told him that he wouldn't hold much longer.

Alec mumbled again.

"Louder, darling." Magnus brushed his prostate, and Alec whined. "I can't hear you. Are you asking me to stop?"

Magnus' disingenuous tone didn't fool what piece of sanity still stayed in Alec's mind, but he didn't have any strength left to fight it. He mumbled again.

Magnus stretched up to reach his boyfriend's lips and give him a peck to let him know he was there. Alec groaned in protest when his sweet spot was abandoned, but he shortly felt rewarded when his shaft was racked by short, dark blue polished nails.

"Tell me, love." He whispered, his magic bathing Alec's senses, while his fingers were bathed .

"Just… go into the carriage!" Alec pulled Magnus for a searing kiss, trying to flush him over his laying body.

Magnus's laugh was a cascade of crystalline, harmony notes.

"As you wish, my king!" He positioned himself between Alec's legs again, but this time he didn't kneel.

Holding his weight on his arms, Magnus guided his own painfully hard member into his boyfriend's now well-accommodated insides.

Bit by bit, inch by inch, Magnus made his way  inside his virginal boyfriend, so carefully, his attention ready to bolt out the moment Alec had the least discomfort.

Alec took him all. With his big hands settled on Magnus' ass, since that was their place (the warlock's words, not his), he wouldn't allow Magnus to move out but for the rocking movement that brought them closer and closer to his destination.

Chests brushing together, sweaty foreheads pressed one against the other, lips chasing sloppily after one another.

Magnus' voice whispering endearments in Alec's ears, while his hand rubbed Alec's dick vigorously, relentlessly, until his young and not-anymore virginal boyfriend came in a wild rush.

Alec's legs around Magnus' thighs, holding him close, fingers digging desperate marks in Magnus' back.

The Shadowhunter's release, hot and quick, sealing their relationship.

The warlock's seed, baptizing the new beginning of the new phase in their life.

The wave of their lovemaking washing away fears and years of loneliness.

 

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Shall I keep writing till Alec eats his cake by the ocean??? It's all up to you, loves!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And if you want to comment, be welcome! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment will be appreciated, here or in Twitter (@myramerida). If you write there, please tag #CBTO, it will make easier for me to find your messages. And of course, you can tweet me any moment you want!


End file.
